


Adoption is a Blessing (When Done Right)

by Oreocat155338



Series: Konoha Adoption of Missing-nin [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (bet you never thought you'd see that tag), Also with a side of, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Sasuke realizes that someone needs to take charge while Kakashi's out, because they Did Not Deserve death, in which Zabuza and Haku become Konoha Shinobi, so they start training while they wait for him to wake up, tiny child missing-nin!Zabuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: In which Konoha adopts tiny (child) missing-nin (it's Tobirama's fault) to (re)raise them, and also Team 7 get training in while Kakashi sleeps during the Wave Arc.





	Adoption is a Blessing (When Done Right)

When Kakashi-sensei was fighting Zabuza, Sasuke had been expecting for their sensei to kill Zabuza. After all, that's what shinoi did when fighting other shinobi, especially high-level shinobi like their sensei.

  
Instead, a Kiri hunter-nin had arrived and stole the kill from their sensei, and their sensei passed out (later he would learn that because Kakashi-sensei wasn't a Uchiha, he experienced an increased chakra drain from using the Sharingan, but it wasn't later yet).

 

While they waited for their sensei to wait up, Sasuke was the most experienced member of his team, and he knew that should they be attacked they were grossly underprepared to protect each other, much less their sensei.

But Sakura didn't know any jutsu, aside from the Academy ones, and Naruto knew one other jutsu.

As far as he was aware.

 

He gritted his teeth as he cast his mind back to the bell test. He'd watched Naruto's fight, the only thing he'd used was the Shadow Clone, and he hadn't seen Sakura's encounter with Kakashi-sensei.

 

He had plenty of scroll with techniques, but they were all back in Konoha, in the Uchiha Compound, and the Great Fireball Technique was a Uchiha coming-of-age jutsu.

He also knew a few other fire jutsu but-

What were Naruto and Sakura's affinities? What even was his?

 

He gritted his teeth and entered Tanuza's house, determined to seek out Naruto and Sakura. They had work to do.

***

Over the next few days while they waited for Kakashi-sensei to wake up, they trained, and each of them was pleasantly surprised.

Sakura who, once she stopped fangirling, was actually really well read and could recite the directions for dozens of techniques. When asked how she knew this, she'd turned red and said she had just read anything and everything that she'd been interested in. She had also turned out to have incredible chakra control.

Sasuke, who knew the most about actually using the shinobi techniques, much of which he had learned from his parents and Itachi. When it came to taijutsu, he was better than the rest of them.

And Naruto, who actually had a lot of experience surviving, from living on his own for years and years, and could stay on his feet and take wounds that would be fatal for Sasuke or Sakura. Whose pranks (Sasuke reluctantly admitted) could easily be turned into deadly traps that couldn't be easily spotted, who had managed to escape from ANBU wearing his horrible orange jumpsuit. He had, much to Sasuke's surprise, turned out to have massive chakra reserves.

 

Of course, everyone had their weaknesses.

 

Naruto, who, for all his reserves, had horrible control. Who got angry at himself for not getting something right, though he forced himself to keep going. Who was absolutely horrible at taijutsu.

Sakura, who had the weakest stamina and smallest chakra reserves. Who could not perform most of the techniques she described, though she was endlessly patient.

And Sasuke, who knew only fire techniques, who quickly lost his temper when Naruto or Sakura did not perform the techniques well, though was easily appeased (who had nearly stormed off to burn down the forest once he realized that Naruto had been sabotaged in the Academy).

 

Once they'd gone over this, they discussed what to focus on for each of them.

Sakura decided to focus on her stamina - if she made her reserves larger it would do her no good if her body could not keep going.

Sasuke had decided to practice some of the water jutsu Sakura had recalled - after all, water would be all around them, and fire would be easily put out. Better to reach for something that was already there than trying to fight to make fire.

Naruto had decided to work on taijutsu, after all, he had the reserves (and something else he refused to mention so far from home) to support his horrible control, so that could wait.

***

When Kakashi had woken up, his genin weren't there. He cast his mind out, reaching, reaching-

There. They weren't too far. He forced himself to his feet, relying heavily on his (nonexistant) chakra to keep going.

Only for a woman to put her hand on his chest, pushing him back down to the ground.

"I have to-" He tried to tell her, but she smiled and held up a finger, returning with a pair of crutches.

"I expect you're going out after the children." She said. "I haven't asked where they go during the day, but the blond one leaves a - shadow clone? - at the house while they're gone, and they're always back in time for dinner. They've been working themselves to exhaustion. Once you don't need those anymore make sure they get a whole day's worth of rest."

***

Naruto had informed them when Kakashi-sensei had woken up, with another clone heading to the house to take over. He'd added that their sensei would be along to check on them soon enough and-

He had lingered on the edge of their clearing while they practiced, simply watching. When they finished, he stepped forward, and they saw the crutches he was supporting himself on.

He complimented them on what they were doing right, and informed them what it was that they (each) were doing wrong.

Then he asked who's idea it had been to train, and who's it had been to booby-trap the area around Tanuza's house. When pointed to Naruto and Sasuke he had congradulated them both for a job well done.

Then he informed them that he would be taking over their training come morning.

 

The next morning he had them walking up trees. A simple chakra control exercise, but one that Naruto and Sasuke were struggling with.

It would have amused Sakura, before.

Before they had started training together. Actually training together.

Instead she walked down her tree, and beckoned to the boys to sit in a triangle, and she - quietly! - told them what she had done, giving them ideas on how to modify it for themselves.

And they, eventually, made it.

 

But once Kakashi-sensei was sure that she had it down, he'd moved her to water-walking, so she couldn't congradulate them.

Of course, they were on the water with her as well, also getting soaking wet, so it wasn't all bad.

***

They felt ready to face Zabuza and his apprentice, until they actually arrived on the bridge.

By which, Sasuke meant, he and Sakura were ready. Kakashi-sensei had told them to let Naruto sleep so he wasn't there when he was needed.

But, aside from that, everything was going great until Sasuke got stuck in an ice dome created by Haku. Then he started losing.

Which was unacceptable. If he lost here, how would he ever avenge his clan?

 

Then Naruto arrived and decided to enter the ice dome (trapped, unable for any help to reach them, he should've stayed outside) and fight alongside Sasuke.

And then the both of them were getting battered, the apprentice (thankfully) not going for kill shots, just grazing their skin.

Then suddenly his Sharingan came to life.

And he could see the apprentice's chakra that had made the ice dome. He could see him moving to throw the senbon in slow motion and aim it straight at-  
Naruto.

 

He didn't think. He just moved.

***

When the blonde had thought his companion for dead, his chakra had come to life, potent, angry, and visible even to the naked eye. To Haku's eyes.

It had shredded through the ice dome, and then he had shot forward, and Haku had realized what true fear felt like.

His eyes had turned a red-ish orange, and the scar on his face, already so pronounced, seemed to emerge off his face, suddenly seeming like... Whiskers. A good meter of him was surrounded by the red chakra, and his fingers- They'd transformed into claws.

One slash had knocked off the mask, and Haku stopped fighting, waiting for death.

But death didn't come.

***

When Sasuke had taken the hit for Naruto, he hadn't been expecting to open his eyes again.

He had expected to die, and his clan with him.

 

Instead he found himself waking up and staring at the ceiling of Tanuza's house, Naruto waiting at his bedside.

"You missed alot." He said, and the grin on his face seemed pained. "I told you about that guy I met in the forest right, Haku?" Sasuke nodded, wondering where he was going.

"He was the fake hunter-nin. Zabuza's apprentice."

"What?" His voice was harsher than he intended but-

Haku could have easily killed Naruto in those woods, and they wouldn't have realized until it was too late.

"There's more." Naruto said, face betraying nothing, though his eyes showed some pain. "There's this technique, and Kakashi-sensei used it on Zabuza."

 

"I hate you Hakate!" A voice yelled and it sounded like-

"What's going on?" He asked, struggling to sit up.

"Well..." Naruto trailed off. "Appearently this technique is only taught to Jounin, and its only allowed to be used on missing-nin." Sasuke was getting a bad feeling about this. "It, kind of, ah, turns shinobi into children."

"What." He said flatly. "You cannot be telling me that Kakashi-sensei turned Zabuza into a child."

"He did." Naruto said, sounding amused. "And he took his sword away until he can wield it again. Appearently he's coming back to Konoha with us to become a Konoha shinobi."

"No." Sasuke denied, eyes widening. "No, I refuse-

"That's what master Zabuza said." Haku said from the doorway and- were those claw marked on the boy's face? How had that happened?? "But as he is a child he cannot protect himself from the Kiri hunter-nin, and I am not powerful enough to protect both of us. So we go to join Konoha." Sasuke looked from the boy back to Naruto.

"What's to stop them from abandoning Konoha once they get stronger?" He asked.

"Trust me, they won't." Kakashi said. "The only missing-nin that we don't use the move on are former Konoha-nin. They've betrayed us once, they don't get a chance to do it again. Else Naidaime-sama would've used it on our first missing-nin."

"Trust me." Zabuza growled from beside Kakashi, where he was about the same size as Naruto and the rest of them, and Sasuke couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him. "We will."

"They don't." Kakashi said simply. "From the Kakazu Squad to - who was the most recent brought in? I think the last one to bring anyone to the village was Itachi. It was Utakata." Zabuza froze, eyes widening at the name, and he opened his mouth, but Kakashi waved his hands in a clear dismissal. "We'll talk later, Zabuza."

 

 

"How was this technique made?" Sasuke asked his sensei later.

Kakashi looked at him, and, once he'd judged that Sasuke was serious, spoke. "You mean when was it first used?" His mask wrinkled in a way that meant he was smiling.

"Because I can tell you that."


End file.
